


Ducha

by Endora89



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M, Mandy - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Despues de un partido de soccer Fletch reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Mart.





	Ducha

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste a quienes sean fans de la banda.
> 
> Disclaimer: Escibí este fic con profundo cariño y respeto hacia estos hombres. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: Esta ambientado en su juventud, a mediados de los 80s.
> 
> Insinuación de Malan y Gahore.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Ginebra Wilde.

**Ducha**

 

 

 

 

Hemos vuelto de un juego de soccer. Ha sido nuestro “día libre”. Este día lo usamos para no vernos las caras. Hoy no supimos nada de Dave o Alan, para mi es mejor, me encanta que Mart y yo pasemos nuestros días libres juntos.

Fuimos a su departamento, pasaré la noche aquí tomando y fumando, escuchando música y leyendo revistas, como cuando éramos adolescentes en Basildon. Mart siempre ha sido mi amigo, fue el primero en hablarme cuando estábamos en el instituto. Todos me consideraban raro y nadie quería estar mucho tiempo conmigo, pero Mart fue diferente.

 

Siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

 

Lo miro mientras acomoda su mochila en un rincón y va a la cocina, trae unas latas de cerveza y se sienta a mi lado.

 

-Ese juego estuvo genial, lástima que no ganáramos.

 

-Si, por dos goles… -destapo mi cerveza y le doy un trago.

 

-¡Ahhh que frustración! -se agarra la cabeza y tira suavemente de sus risos. Yo lo abrazo y lo de forma amistosa, él ríe al instante y me pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros.- Prepararé el baño ¿quieres usarlo primero?

 

-No, adelante báñate tu primero.

 

-Vale. –se levanta y va al cuarto de baño mientras se acomoda esos pequeños shorts deportivos.

 

Mart siempre fue lindo, era amable y tierno como una chica.

Ahora no sólo es tierno, sino sensual. Usa esa hermosa ropa BDSM y alocados peinados. Su cabello siempre fue hermoso, rizado y muy suave al tacto.

Al cabo de unos minutos escucho el agua correr, enciendo la televisión y cambio de canal en canal, pero nada me distrae. Pienso en él. En sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, su voz…

No Puedo seguir así.   
Sé que él se está acostando con Alan y Dave. Lo sé. Eso me duele, siempre he sentido por él algo especial, y a veces pienso y siento que él también.   
Pero nunca pasa de amistad.

 

Me levanto y voy al cuarto de baño, fuera de la puerta espero hasta tomarme toda la cerveza, Mart siempre tarda mucho bañándose.

Giro la perilla y la puerta se abre, lo sabía, él nunca usa seguro en las puertas a no ser que este componiendo o escuchando música o leyendo.

Entro y veo su silueta a través de la cortina. He anhelado esto por años, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Me desnudo sin hacer ruido, él está cantando, seguro no se ha dado cuenta que estoy aquí. Abro la cortina y entro a la ducha, en ese momento es cuando nota mi presencia junto a la suya. Me mira con un profundo asombro en sus ojos verdes, con mi dedo índice le sello los labios, me inclino y lo beso. Siento su sorpresa y un ligero temblor. Mis manos bajan de sus hombros a su cintura y lo acerco más a mí.

 

No puedo creer que esto está al fin pasando, después de soñar tanto con tenerlo. Al fin pasa, él no me ha rechazado. Si pudiera decirle por cuanto tiempo he anhelado tocar su piel bronceada, besar sus carnosos labios.

 

Me separo y comienzo a besar su cuello, su manzana de adán tiembla ante el contacto de mis labios.

 

-Andy…

 

_No quiero hablar…_

 

-¿Qué haces?

 

_¿No es obvio…?_

 

-Mart… yo te quiero… -susurro en su oído. Él calla y yo vuelvo a probar su piel.

 

Lo sigo besando y tocando, se ha puesto duro. Me ubico de cuclillas y veo su miembro frente a mí. Es indescriptible la sensación que esto le hace a mi cuerpo, beso la punta y comienzo a darle sexo oral, lo desee por tanto tiempo, Mart me toma por el cabello mojado. Se ha pegado por completo a la pared y yo me meto por completo su miembro a la boca.

 

Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, quiero darle placer, pero él es el primer hombre con el que estoy. Aun así lo escucho gemir mi nombre. Sigo probando su sabor, sintiendo su forma con mi lengua. Unas succiones más y su semen se disparan hacia mi boca, lo trago todo.

 

Me levanto y lo miro directamente a los ojos, el agua sigue cayendo por nuestro cuerpo.

 

-Quiero estar dentro… -le digo, él sabe que soy torpe con las palabras, no tengo que explicarle nada. Sonríe y se da media vuelta exponiendo su trasero a mí.

 

-Bien…

 

Me acerco y beso su cuello, su espalda hasta llegar a su parte baja, beso sus nalgas y Mart vuelve a gemir, separo con cuidado sus nalgas y quiero introducir un dedo, pero Mart me detiene.

 

-No… no me gusta. No me agrada la sensación de los dedos en mi culo. Métela con cuidado, yo te diré como.

 

Y así lo hago, me separo y pongo mi verga en su entrada y comienzo a empujar, pero es demasiado estrecho, así que me embarro un poco de jabón para intentarlo de nuevo. Ahora entra más fácil. Mart me recibe dentro de él. Siento como poco a poco entro totalmente, es lo más hermoso que he experimentado en mi vida.

Cuando estoy dentro totalmente espero unos segundos, siento que me vendré enseguida si me muevo. Mart se hace un poco para atrás y sé que es señal de que debo moverme y así lo hago, doy suaves estocadas, y con mi mano bajo hacia su entrepierna y tomo su miembro, el cual se ha vuelto a erguir y comienzo a masturbarlo a medida que me voy moviendo dentro de él.

 

No puedo evitar gemir su nombre. Y ya para el final aumenten to el ritmo, me hundo más en él. Le pido que voltee a verme y lo beso mientras me vengo dentro suyo, Mart se viene en mi mano y yo deseo probarlo de nuevo, así que me llevo los dedos a la boca, esto provoca una pequeña risa en él. Salgo de su interior y continuamos bañándonos.

 

Le lavo el cabello y le enjabono la piel. Es tan hermoso. Mart hace lo mismo por mí mientras me sonríe.

 

Al terminar el baño y después de secarnos y ponernos la pijama, tomamos otras cervezas en el cuarto de Mart y escuchamos música.

 

No hace falta decir nada, él sabe que lo quiero y yo sé que tengo un lugar especial en su corazón.

Así que solo hablamos de banalidades, contamos algunos chistes y escuchamos a un locutor hablar sobre “las casas más embrujadas de Gran Bretaña” como cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Cuando estamos a punto de dormir lo abrazo por la espalda y huelo su pelo.

 

-Buenas noches Mart.

 

-Buenas noches Fletch.

 

Escucho su respiración hacerse más suave y después unos ronquidos provenir de su garganta.

Y pienso que no me importa nada, no me importa con quien duerma, a quien bese, con quien salga. Siempre y cuando regrese a mí. No me importa nada.

 

 

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
